


Peace

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is woken up by Peter's kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for a friend inspired by [this](http://sextathlon.tumblr.com/post/83248169626)

When a soft hand brushed his neck and warm lips pressed a kiss on his head, Wade smiled and opened one eye, looking at the window and the rays of bright light not covered by the curtains.

"Already awake, Petey?"

"Yup."

Their voices were raspy - the merc’s more than usual - and when Peter propped himself on his elbow to kiss a long scar on Wade’s cheek, he smelled his morning breath. He couldn’t care less about it though.

"Is that your sweet Petey Jr. pressing on my back or did I forget a gun in the bed yesterday?"

"Stop giving nicknames to our poor penises, please." Peter laughed, now kissing his neck. "And if you had forgotten a gun under the sheets, we would have found it a lot sooner, don’t you think?"

"Right." Wade turned to smile smugly at him. "So it must be your cocky rifle."

Peter snorted, his lips twitching and his eyes twinkling with amusement and arousal.

"I was trying to be romantic here."

"Hey, pressing your throbbing erection against my poor, sleepy butt isn’t that romantic!" Wade grinned and pulled the young man closer, humming when their hips met. Peter gasped and wrapped his arms around his neck, resuming his kisses.

Wade soon returned them, sloppy and humid, his big, calloused hands touching and squeezing, groping gently and pinching playfully. Peter nibbled at his neck, at the expanses of rough, uneven skin, with care and love, recognizing the scars and cracks that most hurt and using his tongue on them.

Then the merc pushed him on his back and both giggled as he began rubbing their bodies together, his motions slow, relaxing, soft. Peter took his head in his hands and Wade shivered with pleasure, because he loved those long fingers, the way they gently touched his face, the smell of ink and that shampoo Peter used now so familiar to him.

His eyes immediately noticed something and his lips kissed a small cut on the thumb.

"Paper cut." Peter explained with an awed smile, cheeks redder, because Wade was such a huge, romantic, and cheesy dork. When the scarred man checked the other hand to make sure everything was alright, Peter pulled him and kissed him for long minutes, until they were giggling without breath.

Wade’s hand went lower and caressed their hard erections, rubbing them together and making Peter gasp, especially when his fingers brushed the wet head of his manhood.

The young man helped him, hugging him closer, his soft mouth never leaving the coarse skin; Wade smirked against his neck, his hand now guided by Peter’s, listening to the pulse under his chapped lips.

Everything was so quiet and Wade basked in that peace, his infamous mouth didn’t run wild, his mind was calm, Peter’s presence was like a balm; when the young man giggled breathy at one of his jokes whispered in the ear, the merc laughed with him and make him come, doing the same soon after.

"Good morning, honey." Peter said with a huge smile as Wade flopped next to him; he gently took a scarred hand and brought it to his mouth.

"Good morning." Wade grinned, playing with his feet under the sheets. "Breakfast, baby boy?"

Peter nodded, kissing his nose.

"Breakfast."


End file.
